100 Trials In Alternate Universes: The New Riders
by ArrowOfFlames
Summary: After finishing Trial 3, our 4 heroines must become Dragon Riders. All the while dealing with hormones,kidnaping, weird dragons, and their own siblings? Will they survive?
1. Prolugue

A/N: I have decided to post the first few chapters of stories, and if anyone likes those ideas, I will continue them after all 100 story ideas are done. :P

English: "Dragons…"

All other languages: "**Are defiantly…"**

Thoughts: 'The best thing…'

Inner Demon: 'Since tasers were invented…'

Prologue: Dragon Demons To Demons With Dragon Eggs

I landed on a hard, metal floor. I stood up, rubbing my poor butt, noticing Ayame, Kasumi, and Mizuki doing the same thing. We then turned to our grandpa, glaring daggers at him. He smiled. "Good for you kids to make it! I thought I would be here waiting for another century! I am already 1,234 and a 1/2, and the centuries have not been kind as of late. Now, choose a dragon egg so I can get on with my life already!" I then noticed that we were standing in rows upon rows of dragon eggs. 'Someone would think that you would have noticed that earlier.' 'Quiet before I kill you.' '…Fine'

So, we all chose an egg. Mine was a snow-white color, with silver veins. Ayame's was an aqua color, with navy blue veins. Kasumi held an egg with a light dusting of gold color and bronze veins. Mizuki had an ash-gray egg with black veins.

"Oh, and we decided to give you new names." Said gramps.

"MORE new names! Make up your minds already!" I shrieked at him.

"Tsukiko: Dawn Eclipse Ryuu; Ayame: Dusk Storm Ryuu; Kasumi: Twilight Moon Ryuu (that was not inspired by the movie/books); Mizuki: Midnight Ash Ryuu. Oh, and you will just be your regular demon selves, not dragon demons this time. Okay then! Let's go Portal People! I want them gone before they kill me! I hope you have your bags, bye-bye!"

I tried to attack him, but I accidently jumped straight into a portal. Oooppps…


	2. I Land In A Stream

A/N: I don't own Eragon, Christopher Paloni does… Oh, and I don't know what to call the language for Alagaesia, so it is now English.

English: "I can't…"

Ancient Language: "_**Be**_…"

All other languages: "**Landing in**…"

Thoughts: 'A stream…'

Inner Demon: 'I am really starting to hate the Portal People…'

Chapter 1: I Land in a Stream

I remember falling, and landing in a stream. Good thing my element was fire, or I would be so very wet, and wet cat demon= massive forest fires. I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around, pulling out my fire-shaped sword. And, it was a rabbit. "**Stupid super-senses.**" I sighed in German. I pulled out my I-pod, turned it on, and Bill Engvall's 'Here's Your Sign Stupid Christmas' came on.

_**I took my son to the mall the other day to see Santa Claus  
>The woman in line behind me says "Hey is that Santa Claus up there?"<br>I said "No ma'am, it's a Kenny Rodgers stunt double."**_

_**Here's your sign**_

_**The other day I bought a wreath to go on our front door  
>As I was walking out the store a man stopped me and said<br>"Hey, are you going to hang that on your door?"  
>I said "No sir, it's a Christmas toilet seat cover, got the idea from Martha Stewart."<strong>_

_**Here's your sign, Here's your sign, Here's your stupid sign  
>You acted dumb, So have some fun and wear your stupid sign<br>Oh! Here's your sign, Here's your sign, Here's your stupid sign  
>You lost your mind, So pay the fine and wear your stupid sign<strong>_

_**I hung those little Christmas lights on my house, you know the kind that blink on and off  
>My neighbor comes over and says<br>"Bill how do you get those to blink on and off like that?"  
>I said "I've got my son inside plugging and unplugging it, plugging and unplugging it."<strong>_

_**Here's your sign**_

_**I took my family to buy a Christmas tree the other night  
>When we walked onto the lot this guy walked up to me and says<br>"Hey, y'all here to buy a Christmas tree?"  
>I said, "No sir, my son needs to go to the bathroom and these trees looked really inviting."<strong>_

_**Here's your sign, Here's your sign, Here's your stupid sign  
>You acted dumb, So have some fun and wear your stupid sign<br>Oh! Here's your sign, Here's your sign, Here's your stupid sign  
>You lost your mind, So pay the fine and wear your stupid sign<br>Here's your sign, Here's your sign, Here's your stupid sign  
>Have no fear when you're spreading cheer during Christmas time<strong>_

_**The other night my family and I were walking through the neighborhood looking at all the Christmas decorations  
>When we came across this house that had a manger scene<br>Now there was this whole group of people looking at it when I overheard this one guy say  
>"Hey, are those the Three Wise Men?"<br>I said "No sir that's ZZ Top doing a farming concert."**_

_**Here's your sign, Here's your sign, Here's your stupid sign  
>You acted dumb, So have some fun and wear your stupid sign<br>Oh! Here's your sign, Here's your sign, Here's your stupid sign  
>You lost your mind, So pay the fine and wear your stupid sign<strong>_

_**Here's your sign, Here's your sign, here's your stupid sign  
>(Have no fear when you're spreading cheer during Christmas time)<strong>_

_**And finally my wife and I were in a grocery store the other day and I heard a woman ask the clerk  
>"Do you know what time Midnight Mass starts on Christmas Eve?"<br>And in the holiday spirit I walked over and said "Here's your sign."**_

_**Happy holidays everybody!**_

I laughed the entire time, so by the end I was holding my sides and crying. After I had finally calmed down (sorta), I looked at my egg. That is when I noticed a blood red one next to it. Well, I picked them up, and started to run at 60 miles a minute, literally ( I'm a demon, DUH!). At about 1800 miles later, I finally stopped. I was right in front of a village, which I later found out was called Arnelm. I quickly stuffed the two eggs in my bag, and walked in. I must have looked weird, because I could sense people staring at me.

I wore a black cloak, clasped on my right shoulder, but pulled so that the rest of my outfit was visual, with the hood pulled over my face, shadowing it so that you could only make out my silver eyes in the darkness. I had on a white strapless silk dress that went down to mid-thigh, black leggings, black, knee-high combat boots, and my sword strapped to a black belt that hung from my hips. I released a low warning growl. "_**Leave or die.**_" I said. They seemed to know what I said, for they immediately scurried away.

I saw an inn, The Silver Dragon, and walked in. The innkeeper and one other man was there. I could smell that they were human. I went into semi-normal human mode. My silver hair became shorter, my claws became normal nails, but my fangs and markings stayed in their spot. I noticed that the man in the corner wore a cloak in the same fashion as me, but the rest of his clothes were covered. His face was shadowed, but my cat-like sight allowed me to see his face. 'Murtagh…'

Instead of going over to talk to him, which I longed to do, I went over to the innkeeper. "Do you have a room for the night?" I asked.

"Sorry, the inn's packed. But, if you want to come home with me, I may just let you in. But there is a price, and I ain't talking about money sweetheart. And, this is the Silver Dragon is the only inn in town." He said.

"I think I would rather sleep in eternal hell. Apparently, men are the same pigs here as in America…" I mumbled the last part, "Well, I bid you farewell you God damned idiot. I hope you die in your sleep." I turned to leave.

"You can stay in my room, there are two beds." Murtagh said. I sighed.

"Well, I can tell that you are not a pig like him, so I suppose. But be warned, if you are a murder, I have three other wandering sisters, and if they chance upon you, find out you killed me, then they would torture you until you died." I tossed him a small pouch of coins, which I just realized I had with me. 'Stupid, sneaky grandpa.'

He didn't seem fazed by my warning (which did relieve me, since that meant he wouldn't have done that anyway), and motioned for me to follow him. After a flight of stairs (I could still smell the anger from the inn keeper), and inserted a key into the first door on the right. He light a candle next to the entrance, which I could see fine without, and walked over to the bed closest to the door. I assumed that was his bed, and took the bed on the other side of the room. I took out my pjs, and walked over to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door. I pulled my knee-length, black silk nightgown, and white silk pants, and blue slippers. I walked out, and found Murtagh snooping in my bag.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"I think that the real question is, what are you doing with these?" He said calmly. He held up the two eggs. I froze in horror. I rushed over to him.

"I have to know, will you speak of this to anyone?" He shook his head. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Fine. There were four of those in my family, passed down generation to generation. My grandparents sent me and my three sisters, each with one of those, to get them to safety. I found the second one in a forest, quite a ways from here, the white one is mine. If you wish to keep the other, I wouldn't mind, it wasn't my assignment to pick up strays anyway. But if you do, I must travel with you, in case he chooses you. I was taught how to care for and protect these things, and I seriously doubt that you know how to take care of a hatchling." Wow, one of the longest lectures I ever gave in my life.

"I will agree to your terms for now. But, where are you taking them?" He replied.

"Here, there, maybe everywhere. I am rather nomadic, so it wouldn't matter to me." I said.


End file.
